


Kitchen 911

by Peace_love_thorki



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Thor, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_love_thorki/pseuds/Peace_love_thorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a ficlet for mangaka-soldier on tumblr and has ended up being longer than intended.</p><p>Thorki prompt were Loki is basically a genius chef and decides to make a show were he helps other restaurants to be successful (basically like kitchen nightmares), and goes to Thor’s restaurant ‘Mjolnir’, who’s an arrogant chef that got his family in lots of debts, his father is not giving him anymore money and is about to lose everything, so Loki is basically his last chance. They struggle and stuff because Thor is so hot and Loki has to turn all this around in three days, but isn’t sure if he is going to succeed this time-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki Laufeyson was the best chef heard of. He could turn a kitchen from a disaster to perfection better than any and he did. Eventually this ended up getting him a television show called "Chef Laufeyson's Kitchen 911" where he would go to a restaurant that was very near having to close and turn it around in three days flat. He loved it. He would train the waiters, cleaning staff, sous chefs, owner, and of course the chef to perform to perfection. The reasons for failure always varied, stupid owner, bossy chef, ignorant sous chef, etc. Loki managed to fix them all. Never once had there been a restaurant he couldn't fix. He was sure his new job, Thor Odinson's "Mjolnir" would be no different.

Once he took his place in his first class seat, Loki looked over what was going on with Mjolnir again. The head chef and owner Thor was apparently low on customers and thousands of dollars in debt already. There was no more turning to his father for money and that is why he contacted Loki. Well great, he thought, a spoiled Daddy's boy whose father finally got fed up with him. This would be a stressful job, he could feel it. And he assumed Thor was going to be a whiny guy who just wanted everything handed to him on a silver platter. No matter, he'd get it done anyway. He always did.

He arrived three hours later with his camera team. Even the outside of the restaurant looked disappointing in Loki's opinion. It was an uninviting brown color with a fast food style neon sign. He pursed his lips and went in. The inside was predictably worse...and dirty! The tables had a layer of filth on them and he saw a roach in the corner. He was appalled. How was this place even still standing? Ugh, if there was one thing he hated as much as disgusting food, it was a dirty restaurant. He made his way to the kitchen slowly, already scribbling notes about the place and being careful not to touch anything. Once he stepped in he was immediately recognized and brought to Chef Thor, who looked far different than Loki had expected from reading his story.

Thor was tall, broad shouldered and muscular. He had shoulder length hair (with no hair net) that was tied in a smile and thick, soft lips that framed a lovely smile. And his eyes, oh, they were just the most beautiful blue. This man was exactly Loki's type; he hoped that wouldn't be a problem. 

"I'm Chef Loki Laufeyson. And you are Thor Odinson...the failure. Now that's been addressed let's get to work shall we?" Thor's features fell, giving him a kicked puppy expression. Loki made himself not care. The cameras would love it, after all he had made several people cry in his lifetime. He waited for Thor to offer to give him a taste of his food and an official tour, then glared when he failed to. "You called me to fix your kitchen and don't even offer me the food?" he scoffed.

"Right," Thor said. "I'll make you my special. Trust me, you'll love it." He sounded a bit...arrogant to Loki, which helped a little as far as his lust toward him. But still, perhaps it was just a little pride with the wrong tone. He hoped so.

He took a seat in the actual diner, as he usually did, and waited for someone to ask what he wanted to drink. No one came. In fact, he only saw one waitress, who was flirting with the busboy, one headphone in her ear, and smacking obscenely on a wad of gum. He was both angered and disappointed at the service. He wrote it all down. So far, this might be his hardest job yet and he had yet to see all of the kitchen or taste the food.

Thirty minutes later Thor brought his food, chicken parmesan. "I'd say I hope you enjoy it, but I know you will." 

"An attitude like that would make me leave a restaurant that hadn't begged for my help," Loki retorted before he started eating. The food was surprisingly delicious. Well at least they had that going for them. Thor's arrogance though...that in itself could cause the restaurant to fail. He'd seen it happen before. And the condition of this place on top of that too. Loki figured Thor's father was likely the sole reason it was still standing. "It is rather good," Loki said honestly once he had finished eating.  
"I know it is. I made it. I am the best chef in the state," Thor said, grinning like an idiot. Loki wanted to slap that grin off his face (or kiss it off, if he wasn't so annoying).

"My word, you are really an arrogant prick aren't you?" Loki said, his patience wearing thin. "Let me tell you, being able to make a decent meal does not a make a good chef and definitely not a good restaurant. You need humility, respect for your customers, the ability to accept that some won't like it, and a goddamned clean building!" Thor looked shocked, as though no one had ever dared speak to him in such a way. Good, Loki thought. "Now show me your fucking kitchen."

Thor did as he was told, another thing he was not used to. As Loki walked around he made faces at the varying layers of filth. The kitchen was a disaster, it was a damn miracle the health inspectors hadn't shut the place down. And nobody wore a fucking hairnet! Kitchen 911 indeed."You dare call yourself the best chef in the state when you run a slop joint like this?" he spat at Thor. "I've been to biker clubs with more cleanliness than this shithole. Good fucking god I have my work cut out for me. You and your entire staff will be here at 4am to get started. Do I make myself clear?" As he spoke he got in Thor's face, as per usual for scaring people like the audience loved. But the tension was visible, and the way Thor backed up a little made Loki want to bend him over and spank him, something he certainly should not be thinking now. Especially about this person in particular.

Thor nodded meekly and went to instruct his staff as Loki walked away angry and more than a little turned on by that asshole. He climbed in his car and instructed the driver to stop at the nicest bar in town first. He needed a drink after that mess.


	2. Chapter 2

He arrived at Mjolnir the next day at 3:45am and waited for Thor and his staff to show. The first one to arrive was a girl with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "I'm Sif, sous chef and Thor's ex," she told him. She was also the only person to arrive on time. The rest of the staff didn't file in until around 4:15. Thor himself didn't show until almost 4:30. 

"Is this a fucking joke to you?" Loki asked him, in front of all of his employees. His patience was already being tested for the day. Again he asked himself how this place was still functioning. Even the boss wasn't punctual. It was pathetic. "Four o'clock means at that time or sooner. Period. Do you even give a damn that if I can't fix your crumbling restaurant, in the next three bloody days, you will be out of a job?! Not only that, but all of these people," he paused to gesture to the workers that were staring wide eyed, "Will be unemployed too! You selfish little spoilt child! Oh, but that's right, Daddy isn't going to pay for you to be an arrogant lazy boy anymore, is he?"

Thor opened his mouth to fight back, then closed it again. He knew Loki was right, but that didn't mean he should call him out in front of everyone. "Yeah well," he started, "I know you can fix it, so no big deal, right? Your talent and my food will make this place perfect." Then he grinned that stupid, self satisfied grin that had Loki seething.

"Listen here, Thor," Loki said menacingly, stepping closer to Thor and using his height to look down on him. "You don't know I can fix it, because you don't know if I'll even stay. You annoy me. This place you call a food establishment disgusts me, and the service here makes me want to scream. I could leave you to your own devices and let you drown in your filth, tell my crew to pack it up. Or you can be a good boy and listen to me so we can fix your mess." That shut Thor up well enough, which made Loki feel powerful and in charge. He wouldn't normally call a client "good boy" or "bad boy" but he couldn't help himself. Turning toward the workers who had watched the whole ordeal, he said, "Your boss is a failure but he is not alone. The worst thing about this place, to chose just one is the filth. Yesterday I saw a roach! What makes you think that is acceptable? And then there is the service. You," he pointed at the waitress he saw yesterday, "Failed to even look at the tables you were serving. Does this look like the place to make stupid kissy faces?" The girl shook her head, looking near tears. "No? Good, because it isn't. This is your fucking job people. If you want to keep it by the end of the week, I suggest you start treating it like one." Most people looked down, some nodded, Sif from earlier looked a bit offended. "Now, with that being said, let's get to work."

He spent the first part of the day training the staff, starting with the people in charge of cleaning the diner. "I swear to you if you don't learn how to fucking clean, each and every one of you will be fired," He told them as he pointed out every tiny detail that they missed. "This isn't your room boys and girls. You cannot get away with leaving filth in a few places. This is a goddamned restaurant! It must be spotless! The second you see something dirty or out of place, you fucking fix it!" After a few hours of making sure they knew how to do their jobs, Loki fired the three that refused to work. Fandral left right away. Volstagg spat on his shoe first. Hogun gave him a look that made him feel the need to increase his security. Then Thor came out to complain. "Those guys were my friends!" he whined. "You can't just kick them out! This was the only job they had! What are you doing?!"

Loki looked around and saw that it was just them (the camera crew was on break. Typical). He crowded Thor into the wall then glared down at him. "What I am doing," he said softly, "Is fixing your restaurant so you don't go out of business. And part of that means getting rid of useless, lazy workers. Learn a lesson from this, Thor: don't ever hire your friends. They will always be the first ones to take advantage of you." He was less than inch away from him now, wanting more than anything to make him listen. It was hot between them and he could smell coffee on Thor's breath. Thor looked from side to side, feeling much smaller than he actually was. Loki didn't budge. He liked that he was making Thor squirm. It turned him on more than he cared to admit.  
"Y-yes Sir," Thor said quietly after a bit.

Loki grinned and patted Thor's arm. "Good boy. Now you're going to go back in the kitchen while I fix your waitresses," Loki commanded before backing up. And damn was it good to see him listen right away. He told everyone to take five and walked to his car. He got in the backseat, where the windows were limo black, and took care of the erection that had begun forming while talking to Thor. He needed to get this under control, he was not going to fuck that arrogant prick. It was unprofessional. It was a distraction. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting to. He wanted to have that large man on his hands and knees, begging him to fuck him already. He wanted to make him learn how good boys acted; he did seem like he would be submissive in bed with the way he backed down to Loki so easily. It was almost like Thor wanted to be broken. Loki shook his head and cleaned up his cum. Fantasizing was not helping at all. It was time to get back to work. 

He walked back in and went straight to the waitresses (there were no waiters). Already the bubblegum girl from yesterday was annoying him. She had those stupid headphones in, not paying any attention at all. He yanked them out of her ears. "You have two hours to prove to me I should not fire you. What is your name?"

"I'm Jane," she said.

"Let me guess you're one of the boss's friends?" he asked. She nodded. "Well I just got rid of three of his friends and am not afraid to do the same to you. Are we clear?"

"Of course," She said, immediately straightening up.

"Good. Let's start then, shall we? You are easily one of the most important parts of making Mjolnir run smoothly. Why? Because you are the ones that get to meet the customers face to face. If they get a bad impression of you, they won't come back again. So smile, be polite, let them be right, and if you have a difficult problem you take it to Thor," He told them. Getting them in line and explaining how critical it was to do their job right surprisingly took less time than Loki expected. They learned quickly and listened well. It wasn't long before he had them practicing how to speak to customers in such a way that they would feel important. Sure he had a habit of cussing people out, but he liked being able to give praises too. He was able to do that often with this group. Even Jane made a surprising amount of progress. It was just what he needed to clear his head a bit. 

The rest of the day was spent fixing how the business was run in general (and avoiding Thor as much as possible). It was frustrating to explain to these people that yes, call ahead seating is a good thing to have. They didn't want to put forth the effort of making a system for the customers that liked their food enough to call ahead or make a reservation, the fucking idiots. By the time Loki needed to leave, he hadn't even gotten the chance to touch the kitchen. That would have to wait till tomorrow. He sighed, hoping he could fix this one, actually unsure this time. A part of him wish he had refused this job. 

He was at the hotel, drinking his wine for the night when his cell phone rang. He groaned, thinking it was his asshole father but answered anyway. "Yes?" He griped, ready to tell Laufey to rot in hell.

"Hey...It's Thor...could I come over?" The voice on the other end said.

"I'm sure whatever burning questions you have can wait until tomorrow," Loki quipped. Having Thor in his apartment sounded as appealing as it did awful.

"I really want to come over and talk. Please...sir?" Thor pleaded. Damn, Loki thought. It was if he knew his dirty little secret. How could he deny him now? 

"Fine. But this better be important. And you should know this is wholly unprofessional," Loki said.

"Great!" Thor yelled, making Loki move the phone away from his ear. "I'll be there in ten!" Then he hung up. What was so important the he needed to see him in person, Loki wondered. Well, he was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Loki answered quickly, wanting to get Thor out of his hotel room as soon as possible. "I thought after this morning, you would have learned a bit about punctuality," he retorted. 

Thor surprised him by looking ashamed of himself. It was an improvement in his opinion. "Yeah, sorry. I got caught in traffic.."Thor told him, his eyes pathetically big. 

Loki huffed and ordered him in and to sit on the couch. "I'd offer you wine, but I don't want you hung-over tomorrow morning." Thor looked as though he was about to defend himself, then changed his mind for the better. "Now, what is God's name is so important that you're interrupting my time to relax, hmm?" 

"I wanted to...apologize," Thor mumbled. "I've been kind of an ass..."

"Kind of?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows at the blond. "The only way to make you shut up has been to shove you against the wall, my dear. I'd say that's more than kind of."

This time Thor flushed with embarrassment (and perhaps desire?), making Loki grin victoriously. Oh, if only he could have his way with him, turn the big strong man into a slut waiting to be filled. He bit his lip. "I...uh..yeah..." Thor stuttered, subconsciously moving closer to Loki. 

If he was a man with less patience, Loki would've given in then and kissed Thor. But he knew there was a possibility -a slight one, but still- that he was reading him wrong, and if he was, doing so could be detrimental to finishing his work with Mjolnir. So instead he asked, "Surely that is not all you have come to tell me, is it?"

"That's um, most of it...but I also wanted to know uh...if you wanted to go out maybe, after all of this is done?" Thor asked with a shyness you would never expect from a man his size.

It took Loki a few moments to respond as he was thrilled beyond words that Thor wanted him too. Yet just accepting a date would be wholly unlike him, especially when he wanted to see Thor undone. "Don't you think that would be a bit unprofessional of me? And what would the tabloids say? Besides, what even makes you think I'm interested in you, or do you just assume that everyone you desire returns your feelings?"

Thor looked sheepish at first, which made Loki smirk, but then he grew bold. "Look," he said, "I don't know if it's unprofessional or not. I kind of suck at professionalism if you didn't notice. But I do know that you want me. When you had me against a wall, yelling at me, you were hard. I felt it." Thor looked rather proud of himself.

Damn, Loki thought. Well it didn't mean he couldn't still mess with him. "Perhaps I do want you then," he drawled, "In fact, I think I do actually." He pushed Thor off the couch onto his knees. Not expecting it, the man fell easily. Then he leaned in and whispered into his ear, "But have you been good enough for me to fuck you, little one?" He knew little one might be crossing a line, but decided to say it anyway.

Thor shivered, the position he was in and the words in his ear traveling downward. But he was Thor Odinson and refused to go down without at least somewhat of a fight. "What if I wanted to fuck you?" He challenged.

Loki bit his ear, not too hard, but enough to make Thor gasp. "If you wanted that, you'd be holding me down instead of staying on your knees like the good little boy you want so desperately to be," he crooned.

Thor whimpered, actually whimpered. Yet he still refused to agree. "I just don't want to hurt you, that's all."

"So sweet, little one," Loki mused, "Now, is that because you would rather I hurt you a little? Be honest, boy." He kissed down Thor's neck, delighting in the way he tilted it to give Loki more access, then bit down, eliciting a soft moan from Thor.

Thor didn't even know why he liked those words as much as he did, but oh, did he. With Loki's mouth making bite marks and little bruises, Thor knew he was caught now. "Please.." he whispered. 

"Please what? If you want me to fuck you, you'll have to be more respectful," Loki said, jerking Thor's chin up.

Thor knew he was in over his head now, but couldn't help giving in to his desire to submit to Loki. Most of the men he had been with, and all but one of the women, had expected Thor to be the one in charge. Rarely had he gotten a chance to just be used, to have his sole purpose be making his partner happy. Now Loki was ready to give him just that, and he craved it. "Please, Sir. I want you to do whatever you want with me. Make me your sex toy, your little boy, I'll do my best to be good." He knew better than to promise perfect behavior.

Loki groaned, his pants uncomfortably tight. He let go of Thor to kiss him softly, taking him by surprise. "Your safe-word is silver. Don't hesitate to use it if you feel uncomfortable," He said in a much softer voice. Thor nodded eagerly and waited for whatever Loki would have him do next; he didn't have many limits, and doubted he'd need to use the safe-word. In the back of his mind, Loki knew this was probably a mistake (he still had two days of work left to do with Mjolnir), but he couldn't bring himself to care. The fantasies that been plaguing his mind were about to fulfilled, and that was all that mattered right now. "Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do, little one. And don't even think of touching yourself before I give permission," Loki said, tugging on Thor's mane of hair. "What you want doesn't matter, understand? All you need to worry your pretty head over is how to be a good boy for me."

"Yes Sir," Thor said, loving the feel of Loki pulling his hair. He started unzipping Loki's pants, only to be rewarded with a sharp slap to his wrist. He drew back his hand and looked up in confusion.

"With your teeth, boy" Loki hissed. Thor groaned and slowly undid the dominant man's pants with his teeth. It felt like it had been forever since he had done this; it showed when he couldn't get the button. Loki yanked his head back and gave him a mocking smile. "Can't even follow your first order?" he teased. "Why do you think I'd even want to fuck you, whore?" Thor bit his lip, the degrading word making him blush deliciously. Loki stood, undoing his own pants and slipping them, and his boxers with them, off. "I'm going to fuck your filthy throat now little one, and you are going to take it like a good boy," he said, his long cock in front of Thor's face. It wasn't the biggest Thor had seen in his life, but it was so long. The shape of it was almost pretty, a word he'd seldom use to describe a cock. Loki waited half a minute for Thor to use the safe-word. When it didn't come he pushed his thumbs into Thor's mouth to open it. Thor complied quickly, ready for what was about to come. He wanted, needed to do a good job at this, so when Loki thrust into his mouth without the pretense of gentleness, he hummed a little, relaxing his throat so he wouldn't gag. 

Loki moaned and thrust roughly into the tight, wet heat, his hands on the bag of Thor's head to keep him in place. "Ohhh...good boy. You're taking my cock in your throat so well, baby," Loki praised, wiping the tears from Thor's bright red face. He fucked deep into the man's throat, moaning at every little whimper he gave. He had wanted to dominate Thor, but hadn't even imagined that he'd be this good at taking a cock in his mouth. He looked down and locked eyes with Thor, who was looking up at him with tear filled eyes. It was enough to push him over the edge. Thrusting in one final time, Loki held him there as he came in thick spurts, forcing Thor to swallow it all. When he was finished he pulled out, grinning at how wrecked Thor looked already. "Thank me, slut."

Thor took a short moment to catch his breath first, then spoke, his voice scratchy from Loki's cock. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you for fucking my face and thank you for your cum." He shifted ever so slightly, his jeans beyond uncomfortable by now. He needed to be touched, to be fucked, something. But he made himself wait, he wanted to be a good boy. 

Loki tsked, stroking Thor's hair in mock gentleness. "My little one wants more cock doesn't he?" He asked. Thor nodded, not speaking for he did not trust his words. "Well that's just too bad. I still haven't decided if I will fuck you or not." Thor whined at that. "However, I shall give you a treat since I enjoyed your throat so much. Strip, boy." As Thor obeyed, Loki sat on the couch, legs spread open, his flaccid cock resting in the middle. "You may hump my leg and touch as you please. Do not cum until I tell you to," He ordered. Thor straddled Loki's right leg, pressing his cock against it. Slowly, he started moving back and forth, moaning loudly at the much need friction. He kissed up and down Loki's neck and played with his pert nipples as he sought his release. Loki didn't react other than placing a hand over his own, but Thor didn't care. He was so close already, just from humping his leg and being allowed to touch him. "Loki," he moaned, earning him a slap to his cheek, to remind him of his place. " 'M sorry, Sir," he said, remembering not to make that mistake again. He needed release badly, but knew he had to have permission. "Please!" he begged. "Please, Sir! I need to cum!"

"Hmm," Loki considered. "Not just yet.  
"  
Thor whined and begged and moaned, rutting fast and trying to keep his orgasm back. "Please!" he shouted again. He had to have permission. He didn't want to discover the consequence of cumming without being told to. 

Loki paused for what seemed like an eternity before saying, "Yes, boy. Cum for me. 

And Thor came, holding on to Loki's shoulders as his orgasm overtook him "Thank you, Sir," he said softly. 

By now Loki was half hard again, watching Thor rut and feeling his touches was a definite turn on. "You were eager, huh little one? Now clean this up, I won't be left covered in your filthy cum," he said. Thor reluctantly got off Loki to lick his own seed off the other man's leg. Deciding to be brave (or stupid), he licked a line up his cock when he was finished.

He was pulled back by his hair and shivered from the glare Loki gave him, the absolute power in those eyes. "Did I tell you to lick me there?" Loki asked venomously. Thor shook his head quickly. "That's right, you greedy slut. You just took without permission. Bend over my leg." Thor paled, whether in nervousness or excitement, he didn't know and did as he was told, not even considering using his safe-word. He knew what was coming but that didn't stop him from gasping as the first strike of Loki's hand landed on his ass. Loki smiled as he spanked him, enjoying his little cries and apologies and how red Thor's ass was becoming. He loved putting him in his place even more than he had thought he would, but his favorite part was that he could feel Thor growing hard from all of it. And that made it perfect. After twenty he finally stopped and rubbed the man's bottom soothingly. With his other hand he brushed Thor's hair behind his ears and wiped the starting of tears from his eyes. "Now now, little one. You are okay. I know punishments are hard, but you have to learn your lesson," He said gently.

"I know, Sir. I'm sorry I touched without asking first...will you still fuck me?" Thor asked quietly, subdued after the spanking.

"Hmm..." Loki started. "I shall. but only if you swear to be as obedient tomorrow as you are now." That would make it much easier to be sure Mjolnir turned into a success, if Thor agreed of course. He pet his hair, waiting patiently for the answer. 

"I swear," Thor agreed eventually. It might be hard, but surely it was worth it.  
"Perfect," Loki said, nudging Thor to get off his lap. "get on the bed, face on the pillow, on your elbows and knees, ass in the air." While Thor was following orders, He grabbed lubricant and a condom out of the drawer. He rolled the condom on then settled behind Thor, admiring the view before him. Thor was such a good submissive for him, even willing to be obedient outside of the bedroom. Loki wondered at how easily he had broken the arrogant man into one prostrated before him, it made him feel heady. He knew that if he wasn't careful he could become addicted, perhaps even fall for the golden haired man. But that didn't matter at the moment, no, the only thing that mattered now was fucking his submissive whore. 

Thor wiggled his still very red butt in impatience and Loki smacked his thigh for it. "Patience, little one," Loki murmured, tracing a lubricated finger around his tight ring of muscle. The noise he made just at that was indescribable. "So eager, so wanton, my little whore. Now relax for me." Thor did, taking a deep breath and focusing on the pleasure to come. Slowly, Loki pushed through the other man's hole, wanting to take his time stretching him; he could be rough once he was inside him. He heard Thor hiss slightly and rubbed little circles on his back. "Now now, you can take this easily. The pain is very short," He soothed, working his finger in and out as gently as he could manage. He didn't add another finger until Thor moaned for more. 

"I'm ready, Sir," Thor almost whined. "Please give me your cock." Loki didn't listen, instead he worked one more finger into him, wanting to be sure he wouldn't injure him-he was dominant, not cruel. He curled his fingers down, brushing against Thor's prostate, drawing a long moan from the man. "Please, Sir!" He shouted. 

"Oh, alright, you greedy slut" Loki said, as though it was a chore and he was not desperate for it as well. He slid his fingers out and spread lube over his member with a soft moan before pressing it to Thor's entrance. Thor bucked his hips back, wanting Loki in him now, but Loki made him still. Then he pushed in, at achingly slow pace. They both moaned loudly. "Mmm," Loki said, "You feel fucking perfect."

"Then move!" Thor demanded, adding a quiet "Please move, Sir" a few moments later. Loki punished him by waiting to move until he couldn't bear it. Then he pulled almost all of the way out and slammed back in, making Thor cry out.   
"Do. Not. Make. Demands. Of. Me. Slut," Loki said, emphasizing each word with a thrust more powerful than the last. And on the last Thor screamed in pleasure, for he had hit his prostate. Once he heard that, he only wanted more, so he angled himself to make Thor keep screaming for him. 

Thor couldn't stop screaming or saying Sir, as though it was the only word he knew. Loki hadn't even touched his cock, but he could feel his orgasm building, just from being fucked so thoroughly. He held back from cumming though, both because he needed permission and he wanted Loki to cum first. But then Loki gave him an order, "Cum for me, little one. Show me what a good boy you are by cumming untouched." He had no choice then, and screamed one last time as he spilled over the sheets. Loki fucked him through his orgasm until he was cumming with a yell of "Thor!" Then, reluctantly, he slid out Thor and threw the used condom into the waste basket beside the bed. 

"Was I...good?" Thor asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes," Loki said, pecking his shoulder. "You were wonderful. Now get us a wet rag and I'll let you stay the night." Thor went to do so quickly. Once clean, they curled into each other, thinking of what they had gotten themselves into tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time really writing porn. Any thoughts/constructive criticism are much appreciated.


End file.
